Je ne veux qu'Elle (et pas d'une autre façon)
by Marici
Summary: L'équipage visite une planète sur laquelle la population vit en apparence à l'équivalent de l'époque moderne sans que ce soit le cas. À la cour, le prince héritier et son entourage profitera de cette délégation diplomatique venue des cieux d'une manière bien spéciale…
1. Prologue - Partie 1

**Titre : **Je ne veux qu'Elle (pas d'une autre façon)

**Auteure : **Marie-Ève M.  
**Type :** Semi-UA

**Date d'écriture :** En cours depuis le 11 octobre 2011...

**Résumé :** Saison 3 avant la Genèse. L'équipage visite une planète sur laquelle la population vit en apparence à l'équivalent de l'époque moderne sans que ce soit le cas. Ils en profitent comme toujours de leur visite pour essayer de trouver quelques tuyaux pour trouver une planète habitable… Ce qu'ils ne savent pas ? À la cour, le prince héritier et son entourage profitera de cette délégation diplomatique venue des cieux d'une manière bien spéciale…

**Note : **L'idée originale est de Jakie, mais je l'exploite très différemment… Dédicace pour Oli.

* * *

**Je ne veux qu'Elle**

_''They share a look in silence and everything is understood.''_** – Hurts**

**Prologue : ****Partie 1**

**Lui :**

Il avait toujours été terriblement timide et peu doué avec les femmes. Il n'avait su comment faire, quoi dire, comment réagir, les comprendre. Il fallait dire qu'elles n'avaient jamais été très bien classées dans la liste de ses priorités. Certaines passaient comme un coup de vent, mais il ne s'y intéressait guère plus. Presque aucun intérêt. Du manque. Du besoin. Un iota d'attirance. La séduction, boulot de la principale intéressée. Du plaisir. Et puis, voilà. Fini. Affaire classée. Il était aussitôt replongé dans des manuels de gestion ou dans le nouveau best-seller sur la confiance en soi ou le bonheur. Quelques fois, il avait même fait quelques redressements assis (pour maintenir sa forme qui devait être à son sommet même après l'effort!) quand il n'avait pas pu faire ses exercices quotidiens. Les rares jeunes femmes, un peu insultées de cette attitude si raide ou de ne pas avoir eu assez d'attention de sa part, quittaient la petite chambre universitaire, puis celle des résidences de l'académie, toujours en claquant la porte, à moitié décoiffées et rhabillées.

Aimer une femme… Aimer une femme, à quoi ça servait ? C'était bien l'obstacle, une distraction, à ses ambitions. C'était des attractions qui menaient aux désastres. Il s'était dit qu'il ne s'en priverait pas si l'occasion se présentait après avoir gradué et monté dans la hiérarchie… et encore, c'était un métier de solitude, d'autorité, de rationalité, de dévouement, de sacrifices pour les autres…. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être déconcentré par des sentiments amoureux…

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il plaignait cette future femme qui allait devoir se plier à toutes les exigences de sa vie d'officier. Et il ne faisait pas comme les autres. Les gars normaux sont des casse-têtes, alors lui…

Il y avait eu aussi ce qu'il avait baptisé ''l'erreur Alice''. Celle-ci, qui avait été plus féroce pour l'exciter que d'autre, qui l'avait charmé sans penser aux conséquences alors qu'il était en service. Une nuit qu'il avait terriblement appréciée, mais qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Il se jura de ne plus jamais que ça se reproduise. Il était le matricule 15-27-A, après tout. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de coucher avec une subalterne, peu importe sa beauté et sa férocité. Il aurait pu mettre dans son lit une civile ! Alice, elle avait été et elle resterait toujours une collègue qui souhaitait devenir adjudant-chef ou lieutenant avec de la chance ! Si un jour, on le découvrait, il n'osait pas penser aux conséquences… Non, mais ! Il était le capitaine si prometteur que tous ses supérieurs vantaient chaleureusement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout perdre ! Il aurait pu continuer à veiller sur tout ou relire les écrits de Stanislavski ou de Fafard au lieu de succomber à ses pulsions !

Et il y avait eu Elle.

Valence. Sa Valence.

Le coup de foudre, alors qu'il y avait jamais vraiment cru jusqu'à ce moment si inexplicable. Un moment si électrique. Le feu qui le léchait de l'intérieur. En une seconde, il se savait lié à elle. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Par gêne, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle avait été la première, la vraie, l'unique. Il ne savait pas qu'un jour, il lui dirait de façon désespéré pour la retenir. Ce devait être la ligne logique de leur relation interdite… des choses qui ne se disaient pas, même pas à elle….

Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas dit ''je t'aime'' qu'après 6 mois de flottement, de flirt, de ce désir si fort qui le dévorait, que pour la sauver, que pour lui éviter une mort certaine sans qu'elle ne sache ?

Rapidement, il avait essayé de se mentir. Se dire qu'il ne la voulait pas.

Oh non, il ne la voulait pas.

Se dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas sans savoir pourquoi.

Oh non, il ne l'aimait pas.

Il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas lutter. Tout le ramenait à l'évidence. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le concevoir.

Oui, elle était si belle que ça.

Oui, il sentait son cœur être à la limite de lui sortir de la poitrine à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle.

Elle le rendait si faible, si connecté même s'ils n'avaient rien en commun, qu'il ne pouvait résister. Il se sentait bien idiot en sa présence, il était bien loin de lutter comme il devrait le faire, d'appliquer le règlement. Même si rien n'avait encore été bafoué à ce moment.

Il avait senti qu'elle aussi ressentait la même chose. Même si, au début, c'était peut-être plus le fait qu'elle était flattée d'être traitée comme il le faisait qu'avec elle…

Elle était une lionne. Une lionne qui ne craignait ni le danger, ni les monstres intérieurs, ni même les idiots comme lui qui ne se contenaient pas devant elle. Ça le faisait fondre.

Il s'était laissé aller. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'il avait fait semblant d'être le début. De savoir, de tout savoir. Il aurait été affreusement gêné de lui dire, alors qu'elle avait tellement d'expérience. Alors, il savait tout. Le désir, l'amour, la dualité, les faire croire collègues et amis.

Bien paraitre, c'était l'essentiel. Brad qui avait tourné autour d'eux comme un paparazzi vautour ne lui avait pas donné de répit. Il devait être sans faille devant les autres.

Bref, il ne devait pas parler d'elle. Parler d'elle, c'était parler de sa vie.

Même si c'était une vie à taire. Une vie très loin de ce qu'il devrait vivre. Une vie dont il ignorait la viabilité, même s'il savait que personne ne la remplacerait. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Du moins, il le croyait.


	2. Prologue - Partie 2

**Prologue : ****Partie 2**

**Elle :**

L'amour avait toujours été facile, accessible, pour elle, un peu plus et les gars se jetaient à ses pieds en la priant de choisir sa ''candidature''. Elle avait toujours été très populaire dans toutes ses classes, sociable comme pas deux, princesse comme pas deux. Parfois même Diva comme pas deux. Elle respirait la vie, elle respirait la confiance, elle attirait l'admiration de tous ses amis. Elle était l'amie de tout le monde d'ailleurs, même de ceux dont elle n'avait rien en commun.

Ce n'était pas son genre de pavaner, mais disons qu'elle alimentait bien sa réputation. Fille d'une pédiatre et d'un chirurgien, elle avait toujours connu l'aisance et elle pouvait tout se permettre niveau dépenses. Elle était toujours à la fine pointe de la mode, coquette à souhait sans être superficielle.

Avec un cœur d'artichaut comme le sien, elle avait connu des relations amoureuses satisfaisantes, quelques-unes, mais qui duraient. Elle avait connu des erreurs à des petits bonheurs et elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre. Une lui avait servi plus d'une autres pour qu'elle puisse prendre conscience de bien des choses…

Elle était entrée dans un DEP de coiffure, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place, quelque chose lui manquait… Quelque chose de profond, de plus humain que de papoter, était absent…

Entre temps, une de ses meilleures amies qui étudiait avec elle avait fait une dépression suite à une rupture difficile. En l'accompagnant dans cette épreuve, Valence comprit. Elle comprit ce qu'il lui avait manqué. C'était de toucher aux émotions, d'aider, de creuser au plus profond de l'âme.

Le printemps suivant, elle était passée de son rêve d'enfant de devenir coiffeuse (ses relooking de Barbie étaient parfaits!), elle avait abandonné les ciseaux et les fers plats pour les bancs d'école et un long parcours scolaire… Elle travailla très fort, obtenu d'excellentes notes et fut probablement l'une des meilleures de sa promotion universitaire.

Lentement, elle se bâtit une carrière enviable, une forte réputation dans le milieu, un CV à en faire pester de rage plus d'un. Bientôt, les patients qui franchissaient la porte avec l'écriteau d'or où il était gravé _''Valence Leclerc, , clinicienne, cognitiviste, psychologue du sport.''_ savaient qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains. D'ailleurs, son agenda débordait pour le prouver. Sa secrétaire ne savait plus où donner de la tête certaines journées!

Un jour, elle avait soigné un ex-militaire, redevenu civil depuis peu, aux prises avec un syndrome post-traumatique. Ce fut une double révélation pour elle.

D'un part, elle l'avait trouvé affreusement beau et elle dérogea pour la première fois de sa vie à son éthique professionnelle (mais elle eut la décence de sortir avec lui en dehors de son cabinet). La relation ne dura pas, mais elle avait compris que parfois, on ne pouvait pas lutter contre soi-même, on ne pouvait pas laisser les règles décider pour nous alors qu'on veut faire le bien, être heureux.

D'autre part, elle commença à s'intéresser aux problèmes psychologiques rencontrés dans l'armée, à son fonctionnement, à sa dynamique, psychologique. Elle offrit ses services aux forces canadiennes et elle commença à soigner plusieurs militaires. C'était une clientèle intéressante, surtout avec toutes ses guerres et ses conflits qui sévissaient à cause de la destruction environnementale effrénée…

Elle ne put faire autant de recherche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, car une occasion en or se présenta. Celle de toute une vie. Au début 2033, elle s'inscrivit à l'académie d'aérospatiale pour suivre un entrainement militaire, suite à une annonce nationale où l'on demandait des psychologues qui pouvaient gérer le moral et la santé mentale de l'équipage le plus important qu'avait connu la Terre.

Au début 2034, pendant la construction du vaisseau qui n'avait pas encore été baptisé, le capitaine désigné pour conduire cette mission mourut accidentellement et plusieurs membres de son équipage manifestèrent leur désir de se retirer de l'aventure. Donc, les dirigeants de la fédération planétaire décidèrent de rebâtir l'équipage à zéro. Même ceux qui avaient été pressenti auparavant durent se représenter. Compétitive de nature, Valence voulut vraiment se démarquer et participa à chacune des étapes de sélection dans sa catégorie. Quelque chose lui disait que ce pouvait être un grand geste humanitaire à poser, en plus de vivre une expérience professionnelle hors du commun. Elle se disait qu'elle avait le cran, les capacités et l'équilibre mental pour accomplir cette aventure.

Les étapes de sélection étaient très dures et de nature diverse. Il fallait vraiment être polyvalent et ultra compétent. Diagnostic à poser selon diverses approches, examens de connaissances, rapports et dossiers à monter, exercices pratiques avec des cobayes, mises en situations, bref tout y était passé !

C'est avec euphorie qu'elle apprit qu'elle avait était sélectionné pour l'avant dernière étape de sélection, puis la dernière…

La dernière n'était en rien comme les autres. C'était tout simplement une entrevue comme une autre, convaincre qu'elle était la meilleure. Valence ne s'en faisait pas pour cette étape, elle avait confiance en elle. Elle avait quand même fait jouer ses contacts dans les forces armées pour se renseigner sur le nouveau capitaine (qui avait été désigné en grandes pompes que trois mois plus tôt) et sur quel genre de personnalité, de membre d'équipage pouvait le satisfaire. Selon eux, Charles Patenaude était un _''pur militaire''_, très compétent, très ambitieux et peut-être un peu _''spécial, il a son style''_ avait toujours rajouté ses contacts. Valence se demanda ce que ça voulait dire… Tous lui avaient assuré qu'elle allait comprendre une fois sur le Romano Fafard pour les entrevues…

Malheureusement pour elle, le grand jour arriva et un maudit-dégoûtant-bonhomme-allumette-seul-candidat-scientifique (elle l'avait baptisé ainsi dans sa tête après l'accident pour évacuer sa frustration) lui avait vomit dessus, pendant que la navette avait effectué l'abordage au vaisseau avec secousses. Convaincue qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance, elle ne s'était jamais changé et refait une beauté aussi vite ! Elle espérait vraiment que le capitaine allait comprendre…

Et il y avait eu Lui.

Charles. Son Charles.

Pendant ses 4 heures où il l'avait questionné sur son parcours (et mille fois acclamé), lui avait fait cette visite de chaque recoin du vaisseau, Valence sut toutes ses chances revenues. Jamais elle n'avait connu une si longue entrevue, elle empiétait même sur celles des autres (elle ne voulait pas lui dire, comme il semblait tellement passionné (elle sut plus tard que c'était que _''la faute du coup de foudre''_) par cette thérapie avec un asperger ou intrigué par un essai récompensé) ! Elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil, ça s'était certain !

Elle aussi n'était pas indifférente, il était plutôt de son genre, beau… Elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant… Mais elle se dit que c'était lui qui devait faire le premier pas, elle allait que le chauffer un peu, faire monter la pression… Elle ne voulait qu'il pense qu'elle le faisait avec de mauvaises intentions…

Au début, elle n'avait pas compris qu'il était trop orgueilleux et qu'il se battait contre lui-même. Elle avait fini par se laisser charmer ses petites phrases maladroites _(''T'es tellement belle, tu me fais penser à un réacteur 240-AS-Turbo-TCX, mais avec plus de cheveux.''_ De la poésie digne de Rimbaud ou de Lamartine !), elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il lui fallait du temps. Elle mettait les bouchées doubles dans ses petites manœuvres de séduction. Elle savait que celles-ci étaient efficaces, mais que Charles était un être résistant et déterminé. C'était le genre d'hommes à mourir par convictions, pour les défendre.

Elle s'impatientait un peu, c'était bien chiant être amoureuse à la folie d'un militaire. Pourtant, elle continuait de patienter. Au fond, l'obstination de Charles était adorable.

6 mois passèrent avant que Charles eut le courage de tout concrétiser…

Elle n'avait jamais connu de relations secrètes. Tout était nouveau dans ce domaine. Elle se sentait déstabilisée. Ne pas montrer ses sentiments, se retenir dire certaines paroles ou faire certains gestes affectueux, ça ne lui allait pas. Elle se sentait brimée, prisonnière, esclave des cachoteries et des mensonges constants. Alors que pourtant, elle savait que tout le monde pouvait comprendre… enfin, sauf peut-être Brad, son patient n.1, par jalousie et par convoitise….

Elle aurait tellement aimé que Charles comprenne que personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'ils n'avaient pas communiquer avec les Terriens. Ce fut leur premier sujet de dispute. Mais Charles tenait tellement à donner l'exemple qu'elle finit par abandonner et par continuer ce manège. Elle s'y habitua. Elle finit même par en devenir une professionnelle.

Charles était très différent des hommes qu'elle avait aimé. Mais elle l'aimait. Peut-être même plus que tous ces autres hommes. De plus, l'aimer était si prenant, si bien pour espérer, pour continuer…


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : **

- … Je ne tolérai pas d'insubordination, Morat. Je ne veux plus de lui à la cour et je veux qu'il subisse le prix de sa vilénie et sa grossièreté ! De la honte dont il couvre Dame Adèle ! Vous m'avez bien entendu?

L'atmosphère était explosive dans un coin de la cour intérieure en cette si belle matinée… Même si les deux hommes se faisaient discrets, on percevait d'une certaine forme d'agacement mutuel dans leur gestuelle. Les messes basses le confirmaient, ce n'était pas un complot sans importance des petits jours…

- Tout sera fait selon vos exigences, Monsieur le Duc.

- Très bien. Je veux avoir un rapport détaillé, chaque jour, vous seriez garant de cette affaire. Assurez-vous aussi que cela, par _''malheur''_, cela s'ébruite, répandez des rumeurs... Torturez-le s'il le faut !

- Très bien.

- Excellent. Maintenant, je vous souhaite le bonjour, j'ai à faire…

- Monsieur le Duc.

L'intendant Rufus-Henri Morat s'inclina au passage du prince héritier impérial, qui s'en alla d'un pas assuré. Restant planté là le temps d'un instant comme le voulait l'étiquette, Morat affichait un sourire hypocrite, en se disant que Monsieur était vraiment dans une mauvaise journée et que c'était toujours dans le plus grand déplaisir qu'il devait subir ses petites crises de rage. Enfin… une de plus et certainement pas la dernière de la journée… Que. C'était. Lourd.

Pendant ce temps, les splendides et ostentatoires couloirs du palais défilaient au rythme des pas assurés du prince héritier du royaume de Sully. Tout semblait calme autour.

Ludovic D'Aubery affichait un air revêche, lui qui avait pourtant à l'ordinaire un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui sur place.

Il fallait dire qu'il était préoccupé par cette histoire qui concernait la réputation et la vertu de sa sœur. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu comte d'Aulys ! Bien sûr, personne ne savait et ne saurait jamais le fond des choses : susceptible, Aulys avait lâchement provoqué cette situation, il l'avait bien sûr provoqué dans le but de se venger de l'indifférence soudaine dont il avait été victime. Ainsi, il était bien facile de faire dire aux événements n'importe quoi, ce qu'on voulait, ce qui n'était pas vrai, ce qui serait vrai. De toutes manières, le Duc savait bien que tout était joué d'avance. En sa faveur, cela va de soi. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter d'avoir donné son approbation sociale à Aulys (cet appui qui s'était révélée à double-tranchant…), de lui avoir donné sa chance de façon plus privée. Il ne le croyait pas aussi idiot d'avoir couru délibérément à sa perte. Bref, ce pourri allait payer !

Malgré cette humeur massacrante, Ludovic D'Aubery était un splendide jeune homme, l'apparence impeccable et distinguée, fougueux, appréciant les arts et les plaisirs – même ceux les plus obscures – de la vie. L'avenir lui appartenait et son activité préférée constituait à jouer la carte du charmeur et du manipulateur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était sincère, cela se sentait. Il ne pardonnait rien, comme il pouvait ouvrir son cœur facilement. Pourtant, rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient vraiment le comprendre, le sonder.

Il était si près du pouvoir qu'il dirigeait presque à lui seul la cour, le royaume, l'empire. Du moins, les coulisses. Les coulisses lui appartenaient. Ce cirque, il le menait avec une main de fer. On implorait sa pitié à genoux ou on lui baisait les pieds, il n'y avait guère de choix pour les courtisans et les aristocrates du royaume. Bientôt, ce serait la scène en plus des coulisses qu'il dirigerait. Jouer, c'était sa vie et il la jouait parfaitement. Au mouvement près, à l'émotion près.

Son père, Léopold D'Aubery, le Roi de Sully, sera bientôt sur son lit de mort, gravement malade ces derniers temps (et c'était sans parler de son hémophilie qui n'arrangeait pas les choses...). Le Duc en profitait donc pour faire valoir les liens qu'il avait filés avec les gens à la cour par le temps et par l'effort. Une occasion rêvée pour tester ses talents. Par les années, il s'est avili avec une subtilité sans nom, avec toute l'élégance qu'il fallait… Tristan, son valet, lui disait sans cesse que le peuple ne regrettera pas son père, tant ils n'auront d'yeux que pour le fils. L'empire que lui léguera son père était immense et puissant, le plus puissant d'Amora, alors autant être prêt sur tous les plans, surtout celui de la notoriété, dès le couronnement. Le prince n'avait pas l'impression de trahir son père, non, il ne lui faisait que l'honorer. L'honorer en continuant son œuvre, en la rendant encore plus grandiose.

Ludovic était promis à la princesse Isadora Thévin, une jeune femme d'une beauté lumineuse, brillante, mais avec un caractère en demi-teinte selon plusieurs. Ludovic, lui, la trouvait insignifiante. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Elle venait de la famille respectable du marquis Ferdinand Thévin de Retz, royaume voisin appartenant à l'empire. Il n'y avait donc pas de soucis quant à son éligibilité en tant que future épouse... Par contre, il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait l'étoffe d'une reine à la fois forte et bonne pour son peuple… Il se disait que tant pis, qu'est que ça pouvait bien lui faire, il s'en contentera le temps d'assurer sa descendance… ensuite, pas question qu'elle ait le moindre mot à dire sur sa façon de gouverner ! Non mais !

Le Duc entra ainsi dans la salle du conseil et s'y installa au côté des plus hauts exécutants et des plus puissants aristocrates du royaume. Le Roi était encore une fois absent, trop mal en point pour prendre des décisions éclairées, mais en ayant bien sûr le dernier mot de son lit sur tout ce qui se décidera.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, l'entretien portant fruit sur plusieurs dossiers. Puis, un petit messager d'une dizaine d'années entra, vêtu de l'uniforme noir et sobre habituel de la livrée, essoufflé d'une longue course, laissant les gardes de la salle sous le choc. Ils se demandèrent visiblement quoi faire, qu'est que leur maitre pensait de son intrusion, pourquoi n'avait-il pas attendu la fin de la réunion comme il aurait été convenable de le faire.

Le garçon inclina le dos et tendit au prix d'un ultime effort le communiqué qu'il tenait dans la main à Ludovic et récita en haletant :

- Huh… Il y a un problème dans les champs du Sudès. Un huh un objet, un gros objet volant, un vaisseau sans doute huuhh est tombé du ciel, puis un paysan a vu des créatures à l'intérieur en s'approchant… Le Baron Rouergue vous demande ce qu'il doit faire et huuhhh il vous prie d'agréer l'expression de son respectueux dévouement... huh J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, Monseigneur, veuillez me pardonner… huh huh…

Le Duc posa les yeux sur le communiqué fait à la hâte. Il haussa un sourcil, puis l'autre. Un sourire insondable se dessina finalement sur son visage. Tiens donc. Intéressant tout ça.

- Dites au Baron Rouergue d'entrer en contact avec ces êtres et de les amener ici en tant qu'invités. Vous pouvez disposer, Jeannot. – Il lança ensuite aux gardes, comme un peu outré devant l'évidence – Vous ! Donnez-lui à boire avant qu'il reparte. Vous voulez qu'il meure ou quoi ?!

**ooOoOoOoo**

Il était tôt, en ce début octobre, peut-être une heure avant le réveil.

Le calme absolu dans le vaisseau. Tout le monde dormait pensaient-ils…

Charles l'avait doucement réveillé pour qu'ils profitent pendant qu'ils pouvaient, comme une longue journée d'exploration les attendait. C'était leur anniversaire. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à l'oublier. (bon, en même temps, il n'avait pas le choix de se souvenir, c'était à ses risques et périls avec le caractère explosif de Valence). Mais bon, il ne l'avait pas oublier !

Alors, voilà, en nuisette, Valence était assise sur lui, sur la chaise de son bureau et l'embrassait intensivement. Attaque contre des vêtements froissés et défaits à moitié. Valse de caresses. Souffles brûlants et langues qui se mêlaient. L'impatience amoureuse. Le désir qui faisait exploser le thermomètre. Symbiose.

Leur anti routine sensuelle du secret.

Probablement ce qui a fait que ce n'est pas parti après quelques mois ou une année, malgré qu'ils s'étaient mieux découvert, appris l'un et l'autre, pendant ses 3 années de cette vie commune pas comme les autres… Se voir, c'était le risque, c'était la chance de sentir des battements cardiaques irréguliers et fous…

Elle le griffa, laissant une trace blanche sur ses épaules maintenant dénudées. Elle se laissa glisser et tomber par terre. Il caressa sa poitrine et son ventre pendant cette impulsion.

Toutefois, ils entendirent des bruits de pas venant du couloir, on s'approchait de la pièce.

Valence se releva automatiquement, roulant des yeux. Elle connaissait la suite, même si ça l'énervait. Elle alla s'enferma sans bruit dans la chambre connexe au bureau, utile que pour leurs ébats, attendre son signal comme quoi que tout était passé. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et croisa les bras. Pfff ! Pas moyen d'avoir un peu d'intimité même à l'aube !

Charles ramena la chaise contre son bureau, arrangeant ses vêtements en vitesse. Il essayait aussi de penser à un truc pas excitant pour que le bouillonnement naissant dans son bas-ventre se calme. Ok, les 6 milliards de terriens qu'il doit sauver, Bob qui a mangé de la pizza frite dans son gras au souper hier soir, Pétrolia qui avait créé sa nouvelle connerie qui a explosé dans son atelier il y a deux jours, un réacteur X4-D51 modèle supersonique v.4.3 son préféré de la série de collection, le payement des assurances qui venait d'arriver … Ouf, bon voilà, c'est mieux…

Charles se dépêcha à se trouver un document à faire semblant de lire. Il attrapa vite fait un stylo, pour faire _''homme important occupé même aux petites heures du matin''._

La porte s'ouvrit, puis on cogna – c'est vrai que dans ce vaisseau on ne peut pas vraiment faire le contraire! Serge 2, fraichement rechargé, entra dans la pièce et l'avertit :

- Capitaine, les rapports finaux de sonde vient d'arriver. Vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Merci, Serge 2. Non, vous me résumerez tout ça tout à l'heure. Allez donc relaxer avant le réveil pour ne pas user vos batteries. Nous avons une grosse journée devant nous.

- Aucun problème. En passant, capitaine, vous êtes décoiffés. Vous testez des nouvelles coiffures? Demanda le robot.

- Hein ? Ah ? Euh non, j'ai trop concentré dans ma lecture de… Enfin, bref, je veux dire, rompez, bafouilla-t-il, confus.

Serge 2 se mit au garde à vous et quitta, la porte se fermant derrière lui. Charles attendit de ne plus l'entendre dans le couloir, avant d'expirer une bonne bouffée d'air, comme quelqu'un pris au piège. C'était un peu ça.

Le capitaine se leva et alla rejoindre Valence dans la chambre. Celle-ci semblait exaspérée. En s'asseyant à côté d'elle, Charles soupira de nouveau, bon, il sentait qu'il allait être obligé de supporter un de ses états d'âmes, barbant et pas particulièrement agréable… Oh oui, il le sentait…

- Cha-Charles….

Bon, ça commençait très mal, avec ce petit ton murmuré et déçu…

- J'aimerais ça que pour notre 4ème anniversaire, on n'ait plus à se cacher, qu'on ait tous les matins de l'année pour s'aimer… même si la mission se termine… Après tout, Flavien est déjà au courant et son attitude envers toi n'a pas changé…

Charles se refrogna aussitôt. Bon, voilà, ça recommence !

- Tu sais bien _qu'on ne peut pas. _

- Mais si… Il suffit que d'assumer notre….

- C'est non ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise?!

- Mais pourquoi tu…, Commença la rousse.

- Laisse-moi Valence. J'ai pas envie de me chicaner _encore_ là-dessus, pas encore, arrête de remettre ça sur la table.

Valence le foudroya d'un regard noir. Charles resta aussi fermé à argumenter, à continuer dans cette voie toujours aussi cahoteuse et n'allant nulle part.

- D'accord, fit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

La psychologue quitta la pièce sans se le faire redemander, même si elle lança par-dessus son épaule avec sarcasme :

- Super l'anniversaire, en passant…

**ooOoOoOoo**

Tout semblait si beau sur cette planète. Après avoir traversé 10km de campagnes et de forêts (pas assez de véhicules comme ils étaient trop nombreux), ils n'avaient pas l'impression de traverser une ville médiévale ou de l'époque moderne comme ils pouvaient en imaginer une. Tout semblait propre, les habitations semblaient solides et convenables, la richesse était en vue sur beaucoup d'installations, l'activité était grouillante. Mais ce qui était surtout beau, c'était étrangement les Amorariens eux-mêmes. Ils semblaient tous coupés au couteau, dessinés à la perfection, qu'ils semblent riches ou pas, peu importe les caractéristiques physiques. Même si quelques-uns ressortaient du lot, il était vraiment surprenant de constater que personne ne semblait sale ou laid à mourir. C'est ce qu'ils se dirent en traversant Noers, la capitale, pour se rendre 3 kilomètres plus loin au palais royal, escorté par le très accueillant Baron Rouergue, celui qui dirigeait les terres sur lesquelles ils avaient atterris, et par un enfant. Il était vraiment bizarre pour des Terriens d'être accueilli de la sorte, avec tant de dynamisme, en prenant compte de leur réputation qui laissait à désirer ... Le Baron leur avait dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était la Terre, c'était l'explication logique…

Ils étaient 6 en exploration, comme Serge 2 s'était proposé pour garder le vaisseau. Charles nota dans sa tête que Bob et Flavien – pas Pétrolia, il lui interdirait de les aider – allait devoir vérifier les sondes… La sonde avait annoncé cette planète comme inhabitée, ce qui avait causé une de ses fausses joies. Elle devait être mal réglée ou endommagée, mais il ne fallait pas trainer ce petit problème trop longtemps. Il risquerait de grossir et d'être embêtant pour les explorations.

Il était confiant qu'ils allaient pourvoir recevoir un traitement de faveur ici. Il avait cette impression depuis leurs premiers contacts avec les habitants de cette planète. Tellement qu'il en oubliait Valence qui restait silencieusement fâchée, tellement qu'il en oubliait ses talons qui claquaient de mauvaise humeur camouflée, derrière lui. Même si les Amorariens ne leur donnèrent pas de précieuses informations, le capitaine se disait qu'il pourrait marchander avec eux pour refaire les stocks de nourriture, d'eau, peut-être de matériel, comme la planète possédait toutes les caractéristiques vivables qu'ils recherchaient.

Le château, entouré d'un petit bois, était imposant, visible de très loin, d'une splendeur et une richesse sans égal. La salle du trône où l'on les mena l'était tout autant. Grande, magnifique et la moitié des objets de cette salle brillait de mille feux et de plusieurs couleurs (même si certains ornements et matériaux leur semblaient inconnus).

Plusieurs larbins, gardes et courtisans – bref, tout le monde ! - étaient venus se rassembler dans la pièce pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux étrangers et assouvir leur curiosité à leurs égards. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, puisqu'on semblait visiblement attendre le Roi...

Puis, un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, trentaine tout au plus en termes humains, s'avança au travers de la foule, suivit d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux frisés attachés en tresse et d'un autre jeune homme un ou deux ans plus jeune que les deux autres. Quelques gardes fermaient la marche. Ils se mirent debout, devant l'estrade ou le trône était. Plus un bruit. Le plus âgé prit la parole, de vive voix, le regard fixé sur les 5 membres d'équipage :

- Je me présente, visiteurs, Ludovic d'Aubery, Duc du Nordès, du Centrès et Comte du Centrouainor. Je vous souhaite chaleureusement la bienvenue parmi nous, dans l'empire de Sully, le plus puissant et le plus majestueux d'Amora. Pardonnez mon père le Roi, il n'a pu être présent comme il est souffrant, mais il m'a dit de vous transmettre ses salutations.

Charles se raqua la gorge pour le même baratin qu'à l'ordinaire :

- Merci à vous. Je suis Charles Patenaude, capitaine du Romano Fafard, nous venons de la Terre et nous sommes à la recherche d'une planète habitable pour déménager tous les Terriens. Nous visitons par erreur votre planète, on croyait qu'elle était inhabitée, mais si vous pourriez nous aider dans notre mission, ce serait apprécié…

- Vous devez venir de très loin, capitaine. Cette planète m'est inconnue, mais notre peuple sera honoré de vous aider si nous le pouvons. Si je peux me permettre, je vous offre logis pour quelques jours de repos après ce long voyage si vous le désirez et célébrons votre venue ! Oublions les pourparlers pour aujourd'hui et fêtons !

Après un regard rapide sur ses amis, après des hochements de tête approbatifs et des sourires, Charles se retourna et acquiesça :

- Nous acceptons avec joie votre proposition, monsieur le prince.

**ooOoOoOoo**

- Hon p'feu pâ dieuh gui chacve pâ acheuir Auh !*, Commenta Bob, la bouche pleine d'une viande d'animal inconnu, mais qu'il ''dégustait''.

- Bob, tu es dégueulasse, répliqua Pétrolia, en versant deux verres d'un jus bleu-vert qui servait d'alcool probablement.

Bob avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et s'étonna :

- Quoi ? Tu es pas d'accord, Pet ?

Pétrolia roula des yeux, mais tenta de ne pas trop l'insulter :

- Oui je suis d'accord. Mais mange moins de bouchées à la fois, Bob, on est en public. Ça me ferait plaisir...

Le pilote rougit, son cœur s'emballant. Il voulait vraiment l'impressionner, surtout qu'il s'était fait spécialement beau pour elle, ainsi il répondit avec une petite voix :

- D'accord, tout ce que tu voudras, Pet.

- C'est gentil. A tout à l'heure!

Malheureusement pour Bob, Pétrolia alla rejoindre Flavien au milieu de la piste compactée d'individus.

Le bal improvisé se déroulait depuis près d'une heure et l'ambiance était agréable. Pendant l'après-midi, on leur avait assigné des chambres d'invités et on leur avait fait visiter une grande partie de l'immensité du palais et des alentours, des jardins. On leur avait même prêté des vêtements de soirée et des robes pour qu'ils puissent se sentir à l'aise dans tout ce faste.

D'un autre côté, Valence se remettait d'une longue période de danse avec Charles. Elle n'avait pas pu résister à lui pardonner au bout de la deuxième danse - même s'il ne connaissait visiblement pas la coordination (son pied témoignera – et avec cette réconciliation, ce risque franchi mais qui se justifiait, elle était rayonnante dans une robe verte émeraude, les cheveux laissés détachés.

Quant à Charles, il s'était fait abordé par le Duc qui venait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour ses invités :

- Alors capitaine Patenaude, vous vous amusez bien ? S'exclama celui-ci.

- Oui, on swigne la bacaisse dans le fond de la boite en bois comme vous voyez !

Le prince rira, avec bonne humeur :

- J'adore l'humour Terrien ! Vous me raconterez d'autres blagues, j'ai bien envie de les entendre !

Charles fonça les sourcils un instant. Mine de rien, il rajouta :

- Bref, c'est une excellente soirée.

- Je ne vous dérange pas plus, vous et votre femme, madame…

- Valence Leclerc, mais mademoiselle, se présenta celle-ci, trouvant adorable qu'il aille prise pour l'épouse de Charles.

- … mademoiselle Valence, toutes mes excuses, corrigea Ludovic. Nous aurons l'occasion de parler davantage demain. Mais avant, dites-moi capitaine, j'ai remarqué que ce grand brun distingué de votre équipage reste dans son coin et j'aimerais bien faire sa connaissance. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Vous voulez dire Brad ? C'est mon second officier. Vous pouvez aller lui parler, mais entre vous et moi, il n'est pas la meilleure compagnie qui soit… Il est plutôt… enfin, c'est Brad !… vous verrez…

- Je ne suis pas du genre à juger les gens au premier abord, capitaine, ne vous en faites pas, assura Ludovic, en leur souriant. Bonne soirée.

**- **À vous aussi.

Charles se retourna vers Valence et lui prit les mains. Il se rapprocha d'elle, malgré la musique entrainante et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Alors, on continue ? Je suis sûr que si on s'épuise rapidement, on pourra s'en aller et être vraiment seul cette fois…

- Qu'est qu'on attend, dans ce cas ? Susurra Valence, avec le même ton, en replaçant ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

**À suivre...**

* * *

***** ''On peut pas dire qu'ils ne savent pas accueillir, han !'' Petite référence à HP que je voulais faire depuis longtemps ^^


End file.
